


Time out

by satu (turva_auto)



Series: Steal your heart [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, Omega Levi Ackerman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu
Summary: Levi just needed a shameless moment to himself, because sometimes life can be a bit much, but daddy is always close.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Steal your heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Time out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sk0ene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk0ene/gifts).



> I have no excuses, self indulgent part. But I might add some more later one, if I feel like it.

Erwin had been home early from the office and Levi had been in a good mood all day, so good indeed that he willingly went grocery shopping with Erwin and was even asking to accompany the alpha.

His chores around the house were long finished and all done with uttermost precision, that even Erwin noticed immediately upon entering, how almost sterile their home seemed.

That usually raised some red flags for the alpha, knowing to expect the worst of the worst usually, when his mate went on a desperate cleaning spree. But Levi was smiling and chipper, his socks were mismatched though, but that happened more often than not. The alpha wasn't surprised to find one portraying Lightning Mcqueen from Cars and the other Buzz from Toystory, he didn't mind and never had, though the rest of Levi's attire was discret in color and matching, a navy blue sweater and some black skinny jeans.

Target went down in a breeze of chitchatter, as they got their weekly shopping done and Erwin even dared to leave Levi to his own devices in the cleaning aisle, without any drama unfolding. There was a low undercurrent in their bond, but nothing to worry about. Levi had anxiety and it wasn't surprising that the crowded store made him a little nervous. There definitely had been worse outings, some of those the alpha didn't even want to recall. 

Back in the car however Levi slouched in the passenger seat, as if he had run against the catcher car in Wings for Life. He seemed exhausted and his scent was all over the place, a confusing mix of emotions penetrating the alpha's nose.

"Are you okay, darling?" Erwin checked, as he put the car in drive and set his big warm hand across Levi's small thigh in support. His omega was practically melting into the seat with a soft purr, his hands taking hold of Erwin's and playing with his fingers. Erwin was waiting for Levi to answer, worry blooming in his gut, as the silence stretched on, but Levi resolutely kept clinging to his hand and didn't want to let go, which was a bit of a nuisance, but Erwin could handle it and still drive safely.

At a red light he chanced a glance, observing his darling boy, he seemed a little withdrawn, but relaxed. He avoided Erwin's gaze and kept staring into his lap, lips a little pouty, while he played with Erwin's fingers. His scent didn't seem distressed or angry and all that penetrated their bond, was an intense feeling of focus, as if he was concentrating really hard on something. For all Erwin knew, Levi might be practicing one of the new techniques he had learned at the omega center during therapy, to keep bad memories and feelings at bay. That shit needed laser focus to be literally thought into submission.

"Do you want me to pick up some waffles?" Erwin proded, which finally got him an answer, even if it was still a non verbal one. Levi was smiling from ear to ear, nodding his head enthusiastically, with his gunmetal eyes as big as saucers. Erwin smiled softly in return, a barely audible sigh of relief leaving his mouth, as he noticed Levi had slipped into a younger headspace. Maybe he really just needed a time out, or was hiding how troubled he actually felt, but in Erwin's opinion his mate was way too happy to have slipped from being upset. 

He would have eaten his own ass, if he would have ignored any warning signs, by now he was trained in reading his mates moods and the cacophony of feelings he broadcasted through their bond.

"Okay, honey bear, waffles it is." Erwin ruffled his hair, as he stopped at the little waffle house they both frequented often, to pick up syrupy diabetes luxury, that made his omega's eyes glimmer with pure joy, as he cradled their little take away holder carefully in between his hands, having exchanged it for holding onto Erwin's hand. He sat admiring the heavy cream and strawberry and banana pieces striped with chocolate sauce in a bubble waffle, sitting among a serving of vanilla ice cream.

His mouth was watering and Erwin, fearing the mess it could turn his car into, also was inclined to have his own taste of the treat, so the alpha rushed them both home to indulge in their afternoon snack. 

He got Levi to playfully help him stock their pantry with their shopping haul, making a game out of it for his mates sake. Levi seemed to be stuck in a very young headspace, which the alpha didn't mind, it just meant he had to look out a little more for his sweet prince, to make sure he didn't get hurt or had an accident.

Levi did make a mess of himself with his waffle, but ate all of it happily munching away. He just laughed, while Erwin took a soft wet terry to his face and hands afterwards, giggling all the way and kicking his legs in a little storm, high on the rush of sugar in his veins. 

"Aww, you my dear are one sweet chocolate ball." The alpha teased, making snapping motions towards Levi's fingers, as he blew raspberries to the palm of each hand, once he was done cleaning him up.

"Daddy!" Levi squealed, face red with laughter, as Erwin hoisted him up on his hip and carried him through to their shared bedroom. Levi did fuss, as Erwin proposed one of his pull ups, just to be on the safe side of things of course, but he didn't throw a tantrum as Erwin put it onto him, just grumbled to himself, squishing Mr. Plush to his chest, while Erwin proceeded to swaddle him into one of his favorite fuzzy blankets- a soft grey one, which Levi got 5 of, spread all around the apartment, always at the ready if he felt like snuggling.

"Are you a snuggly little blanket burrito?" The alpha asked, once Levi was successfully tucked into their shared bed.

His omega giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Purrito!" He purred softly. Erwin leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses all over his belly, making exaggerated nom nom nom sounds through the blanket covering his mate. "What a tasty little burrito! I wanna eat you all up." The alpha growled, making his baby boy shriek in delight, as he rolled around, tugging the blanket around himself tighter with each motion. Erwin made sure Levi didn't accidentally strangle himself in the process, as he cuddled up to him, spooning the little sushi roll, cageing Levi against his chest protectively, with both arms wrapped around his small mate.

"Mine. All mine. You belong to your daddy and your daddy only, my sweet prince." He growled, leaving a claiming hot lick across the omega's scent gland and their bonding mark.

"Dadda!" Levi gurgled happily, latching onto the collar of his alpha's shirt possessively, as he slowly faded into a much needed nap, drooling all over his shirt, surrounded by Erwin's protective scent.

"You are so disgustingly sweet my little prince, but most importantly you are mine." Erwin murmured, getting comfy with the small weight settled across his chest, Mr Plush squished in between his ribcage and Levi's tummy, as he placed a soft kiss to his omega's forehead and took a nap as well.

The reasons for Levi's slip were not important by now, because all Erwin cared for was to know his mate was safe and sound with him.


End file.
